


Doll business

by SatanicViolator



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, pussyfree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator
Kudos: 5





	Doll business

Hikaru Gosunkugi had a real blissful expression on his face, as he sat on the chair in the school's back room. He had pants of his school uniform down around his ankles. Between his legs knelt Akane Tendo, her uniform blouse undone, revealing her round breasts. Her mouth worked vigorously on Gosunkugi penis, giving a boy the best blowjob in his life. She sucked his cock, caressed his big, hairy balls and swallowed. Her tongue worked real magic on his long shaft. Loud sounds of slurping echoed in the room, saliva dripped down her chin on the floor. There was a strange, very small, barely visible paper doll attached to the back of her blouse. Another micro paper doll was attached to her jacket that lied on the floor. 

Ranma knelt next to them. He held video camera, filming the entire scene, right from the beginning. He looked perfectly normal, moving around and recording the moment when his fiancee was giving head to Gosunkugi. There was a paper doll attached to his back as well. 

The doll attached to Akane's jacked had a message, visible under magnifying glass only, saying „Visit Gosunkugi-kun and show him your breasts”. The one attached to Akane's blouse said „Give Gosunkugi-kun best blowjob you can and drink all his sperm”. Finally, the last one, attached to Ranma's back, had a message „Record Akane-san blowjob and give the video to Gosunkugi-kun”. 

Gosunkugi did his best to hold as long as possible, but Akane gave him no chance, he finally came, shooting his rich load right into her hungry mouth. Akane did her best to swallow every single drop of his cum, while Ranma recorded everything with details. Gosunkugi smiled, looking at his worst enemy with contempt. When Akane almost finished her work, he attached one more doll to each of them and left quickly, taking a video tape from Ranma. 

Gosunkugi couldn't hide his smile as he closed the door. The last doll attached to Akane was saying „Buy chasity cage, lock Ranma's cock and bring the key to Gosunkugi-kun ”, while the last doll he prepared for Ranma had a message „Censor all the porn pics in your collection and remain pussyfree”.


End file.
